The Storm from Hell
by mistress-reebi
Summary: A terrifying storm came across Port Hilton, causing flooding and intense wind. Will Rena and Claude make it to safty at the Inn?This used to have more chapters, but I fused them together for a oneshot.


Thunder roared like a lioness defending her clubs. The sky was as dark as hell; the only form of light was from lightning bolts, which randomly flashed through the sky almost blinding anyone who saw it. The sea violently stuck the rocks along to shore. The rain poured heavily, causing the streets of Port Hilton to turn into rivers; the jagged boulders that were the shore turned into part of the sea. The streetlights flickered out from the howling wind. Many people rushed inside to escape the nightmare, as they tried to shut the doors but the angry wind blew them open. It felt like nothing can end this madness.

Rena and her companion Claude attempted to race towards the Inn. Thunder growled devilishly in the black sky as Rena grabbed onto Claude's hand tightly. Claude extended his free hand to feel his way around. The only things he could feel were cold, water that seemed to end at his waist, and air that was above it.

"Hurry Claude! If lightning strikes the water we will die!" Rena said anxiously as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry we are almost there." Claude comforted her.

It felt like they had been running in circles for ages. Claude increased his speed as Rena tried to catch up with him. Rena stopped running suddenly. She bent her frail knees, and leaned forward and clung unto Claude as she fainted, falling towards the ground. Claude automatically stopped and held her towards his side.

"I'…m … so.. rry." Rena said trying to catch her breath.

"Get on my back." Claude offered

Rena carefully let go of Claude. Feeling her way around as she then went behind him. Claude bend down and put his hands behind him ready to catch her; Rena used all her energy and slowly jumped but failed to miss his back, as she plummeted into the bottomless puddle. Claude rapidly raced to the location of where he heard and felt the drops Rena had fallen. He bent over and searched for Rena using his hands to try to feel where she was. He felt nothing but water! The left… water, the right-water, the front, side, on top of, beneath…water! He dove into the cold, deadly river and swam to the bottom, where what should have been a sidewalk. He felt his way around, but found nothing to be found! Lightning illuminated all of Hilton. He could finally see all around him! That quick glace of light enabled him to see the location of Rena's body. She had fallen on to her back; her legs and arms sprawled on the cement sidewalk. Claude forcefully swam towards her in a panic. He reached to put one of his arms around her slim shoulders and the other around her clammy knees. He steadily planted his feet on the sidewalk and pushed his body to the surface of the waters. Claude gasped for air but didn't hear anything from Rena. He shook her frantically.

"Rena, Rena, Rena?" he said, slowly with each word having more volume.

He dropped is left hand holding her knees, suddenly, and held a tight grip on her shoulders. Her face was so cold his fingers froze when he touched her. Trying to locate her nose and mouth, he felt his way around. After finding her nose and mouth he hadn't felt her breathing out. He curiously put his slender fingers on her frosty lips and gradually opened her mouth. He put his right ear just above her mouth and heard nothing.

"Dammit!" Claude replied punching the water with his left hand.

Claude re-located her mouth with his damp left hand; he leaned towards her and gave her a puff of air. Two seconds later he gave her another puff of air. He felt his way towards her small neck where he put his index and middle fingers underneath her chin.

"One, Two." He counted trying to feel her pulse.

"Three, C'mon! Four, Five, Six, Seven." He continued.

At that very second he felt faint heart beat. Her pulse was so dim he almost didn't feel it. He cheerfully rejoiced and continued breathing into her mouth, giving her life. Rena slowly opened her sapphire eyes and coughed repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" Claude questioned

"I'll be fine." Rena said, cautiously

Claude bent over and reached for Rena's knees. He picked her up slowly. Lightning flashed among the distance, lighting their path to victory. The Inn was directly right in front of them; they were metres from entrance.

"Claude, we are almost there!" Rena cheered

A rumbling noise was heard directly above them. The sound of dust sprinkling on the surface of water, and chunks of unknown heavy objects crashed into the water making a riotous splash followed. Claude didn't budge, he felt freezing water splash on his face whenever he heard objects hitting the water. The river he stood increasingly rose little by little. He took a sit back as the noise lingered on continuously; eventually it stopped.

"I think …we should have stayed in Lacour." Rena said, slowly with a shiver. 

"You were right." Claude answered taking a few steps forward. "I should have listened to you."

Claude walked forward towards the Inn. A rock, underneath the water caused Claude to trip and lean to the side; this made him loose his grip on Rena.

"RENA!" Claude hollered, searching frantically around him.

"I'm right here." Rena replied, walking closer to him.

Claude grabbed Rena's hand, firmly, while he tried to re-trace where the Inn was. The sky brightened instantly, making the whole town visible. The Inn had disappeared. The only thing that was in front of them was a mountain of rubble. The rains poured even more heavily, causing the waters to rise. Claude walked on some of the rocks, trying to climb his way on top of this mountain, as Rena followed behind. Crawling up endless amounts of rubble, thunder became to growl. Claude reached what seemed to be the top of the mountain, placing his hand on the top.

"I can feel the top." Claude said as he directed his voice below him.

Rena touched a rock above, with the hand that had not been holding Claude's; pulling her weight up the rock slipped out. She slid down the rubble, as Claude followed her. They splashed into the icy waters, still holding unto each others hands.

"Looks like we have to go around it." Claude grumbled as he pulled Rena up.

"I think we should swim." Rena suggested squeezing Claude's hand. "The water is at the level of my chin!"

Claude swam towards the side of the mountain, guiding Rena with his left hand. Lightning flashed, illuminating the large pile of wreckage. There were no paths that could lead them around it.

"Damn!" Claude cursed. "Looks like we have to go someplace else."

"Where would we go?" Rena cried, anxiously. "I'm scared Claude."

"We'll swim around; maybe we can find a place to stay." Claude comforted, giving Rena a hug.

00000000

Leon raced up the wooden stairs trying to escape from the raising waters. The large, gusts of deadly winds blew windows open, causing some to fall off, enabled flooding. Water rushed in, causing furniture to float. Precis accompanied an eldery lady as they walked up the stairs with a tight grip on the handrail.

"Hopefully, Claude and Rena stayed in Lacour." Ashton stated while sprinting towards the open window.

"It would have been so dangerous to have arrived in this torturous storm." Chisato spoke, while writing some of the events down in her notebook.

"At least _they_ are safe." Dias smirked, crossing his arms.

Ashton grabbed unto the wooden shutters, trying to fight against the blustery weather. The eldery lady tripped and fell down the entire flight of stairs as Precis followed. They splashed into the narrow waters; Precis' head got chipped off of the edge of the splintered staircase. Blood gusted out; she didn't move. Bowman scurried down the steps, faster then one could imagine. The wind blasted the shutters ripping them off their hinges.

0000000000

The heavy winds forced the raging waters to move. The thunder, still as violent as before growled in the sky as if Tria was furious. Claude drew Rena towards his chest as the tears ran down her face, which resembled the downpour. He stroked through her course, sapphire hair as he held her. The waters swayed back and forth like a ragging wave pool, except this wave pool was anything but amusing. The waters pushed them aside, causing them to go down the streets. A wave burred them into the water as Claude squeezed onto Rena for all this life. He pushed them to the surface of the waters; they painted as they caught their breath. The wind pushed a wooden shutter and smacked it across the back of Rena's head, causing her to pass out. Lightning bolts flickered in the sky. Claude looked into a window: Ashton was standing there, with his hair flowing in the wind.

"HELP!" Claude shouted at the top of his lungs as he swam closer to the Inn. The back of the Inn had been clear, nothing blocked the door that could have been seen or felt. Claude grabbed a hold or the doorknob with one hand, comforting Rena with the other hand, whispering into her ear, "We are finally here." But there was no answer from her.

"Rena?" Claude questioned as he shook her, but still, there was no answer.

Claude growled out of rage as he ripped the doorknob off, he knocked on the door, repetitively as tears ran down his face. The current was pushing him farther away from the door but adrenaline made him determined to swim with his free arm towards the door. He inched his way to the door, placing his fingers in the hole where the doorknob used to have been placed and held on for dear life. His body swung with the current but he still held on, crying for help.

0000000

Ashton flew into the window as Leon and Dias grabbed unto him, pushing him back into the room. Lightning lighted the darkness as two figures stood into the waters below.

"HELP!" one of the figures cried as they were pushed aside, like a piece of garbage.

Ashton glanced at the couple, as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Dias looked at Ashton's eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Claude and Rena." He replied out of shock. "They didn't stay in Lacour, they are…."

"They are where?" Dias scornfully asked.

"They are outside, trapped in the flood." Ashton gulped.

"HELP!" the cry repeated itself, louder than the previous one.

Bowman scooped up Precis from the ground as he dashed up the stairs, placing her on the floor, farthest away from the empty window. Chisato followed Bowman down the stairs and lend a hand to the senior. Bowman clapped loudly, causing Precis to awake. Bowman pushed her shoulders, pulling her towards her side as she vomited blood. Chisato slowly waddled up the stairs with the lady as she thanked her. Knocked were heard. Leon walked with the eldery lady upstairs as Chisato gracefully went downstairs.

"Answer it Quickly!" Dias shouted at Chisato from upstairs. "It's Claude and Rena."

Chisato turned around and looked up to Dias as her jaw dropped. "What? I thought they were in Lacour"

"Well they aren't so hurry and answer the door!" Dias hissed, as he motioned her to leave.

Chisato sprinted towards the door, zig zagging through the floating furniture. She reached the door, feeling it, trying to find the doorknob but there was none. She felt the cracks and tried to pull the door open but it didn't budge.

"What's taking you so long?" Dias grumbled from upstairs.

"I can't find the doorknob and it's stuck!" Chisato replied, trying to get the door open.

0000000000

A deadly gale blew out of rage, which sounded like a dying ghost, forced Claude away from the door, pressing him to flow with the current, shoving Rena's body away from him. He squeezed unto her hand, which was holding on by a thin thread, fighting against the wind to keep them from separating. The waters carried them several metres, as the rains continued to add more freezing liquid to the river. They traveled with the current, as Claude gave up, ready to face his destiny. With a mighty tug unto her arm, he pushed her towards him, wrapping the other arm around her waist, holding unto her with a firm grip. A cough was heard, spilling water unto Claude's chest. She held unto his hand, asking, "Are we going to be alright?"

"I don't know," He replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He could feel the tears run down her face. There wasn't anything he could do but accept his fate.

00000

Chisato push the door open with all her strength, using her body, but it wouldn't budge, not even a millimetre. A howling sound screeched outside, forcing whatever held the door shut away from it. The door swung open. The impact caused Chisato to fall into the water. Her upper body flowed with the current, but a hand grabbed her inside, preventing her from joining the current. Water rushed inside, filling the entire first floor with water. Dias swam with Chisato, taking her to the stairs. She coughed, then huffed, catching her breath, dragging herself up.

"We have no choice but to leave them." Dias reported, aiding Chisato. "It would be suicide if we tried to save them. We're going to have to relocate to another room."

0000

The sun brightened the sky, causing Claude to wake, practically blinding him. Seagulls flew, gracefully, in the cloudless sky, swaying in the gentle breeze, which was contrary to the last thing he could remember. He rose, shielding his eyes from the light, in a daze. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, and turned around. The only thing around him was sand, sticking to his skin. He cupped his hands around his mouth, enabling him to project his voice, as he called out, "Rena, where are you?" Silence followed his beckon. Running around the beach, he continued to yell, darting his head back and forth.

A village was seen ahead of him, tens of metres from the shore. He raced towards it, sprinting as fast as he could, ignoring the shortness of breath. There were hardly any building in this village, and the ones that remained had been torn to pieces. He remembered this place. A few months ago they were searching for the source of the Sorcery Globe, which was located on this continent, the continent of El. Claude approached a villager lingering in the courtyard, asking, "Have you seen a young lady with blue hair and pointed ears?"

"Claude,' a voice summoned from behind him. Turning around he saw a girl younger than he, dashed towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Rena, I thought I lost you." Claude said, cheerfully, embracing her. "Now, let's go back and meet up with the rest."

AN: Ignore any spelling/grammar errors. This story had been abandoned, much like my other stories. It's finally finished and please tell me what you liked/disliked. For a story that is updated more frequently, read my Pimp Master C! fic. The first paragraph came from an assignment I had to do in English, but the rest too me forever, so you better enjoy it! Kidding, you can hate it! I have to admit I'm not a suspence/aciton writer because I found it hard to write more than one thousand words per chapter, which is the bare minimum for my other chapters. Oh well, it's something different.


End file.
